Lana
Lana (ラナ, Rana) is an original playable character in Hyrule Warriors. Role in Game Lana is a sorceress who bears a grudge against Cia. She appears to be searching for the Door of Reincarnation. Character Information Energetic and steadfast, Lana tries her best at everything. She is extraordinarily dedicated to her mission to protect all life from Cia. Character Symbolism Lana is a name derived from "sun rays" in Greek. Quotes *"Phew... Looks like we won somehow!" *"Wow... My adrenaline is still pumping!" Gameplay Book of Sorcery= :X': Lana leaps forward and can damage enemies. If Lana jumps into a magic wall or cube she created, she jumps off it then fires a lightning orb at it and the wall or cube explodes. :'Y, X''', '''X, X': Lana swipes once then summon 3 magic walls (1 in front then 2 at the sides). She then converge the 2 side walls, smashing them together. :'Y, Y''', '''X, X''', '''X: Lana swipes twice then summons a magic wall a bit far from herself. The wall is then electrified attracting nearby enemies like a magnet. :Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''X, X''', '''X: Lana swipes trice then summons 3 lightning strikes. She then summons 3 magic walls then pushes them forward. :Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, X': Lana swipes trice then pages fall from the sky. She then summons a magic cube, gets on top of it and rolls it for a bit then jumps off it. :'Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y: Lana swipes trice then pages fall from the sky then lightning strikes. : A': Lana summons 6 magic walls and jumps between them to the other side and the walls explode. :'Focus Spirit + A': Lana summons 3 magic panels and then fires them forward. :'Focus Spirit Finisher: Lana generates a lightning orb in her hand, jumps in the air then throws the orb onto the ground. After she lands, she makes a pose. :Weak Point Smash: Lana summons a magic wall where the enemy is and then hits it with a lightning imbued palm, making the wall explode. Lana combines her magic and athletic ability to devastate surrounding foes and traverse the battlefield with ease. Her attacks generate magical walls to hit foes. Lana uses these walls as set-up traps which can explode with her C1 lightning orb attacks. |-|Spear= : A': :'Focus Spirit + A': :'Focus Spirit Finisher: :Weak Point Smash: Wielding this weapon allows Lana to harness the power of the Deku Tree. Aside from being able to pelt foes with seeds, leaves, and roots, she can use the stick to summon the Deku Tree Sprout for additional support and as another mode of transportation. Another one of the weapon's features is the Deku Leaf which has the power to blow enemies away. |-|Summoning Gate= : A': Lana summons a giant Cucco who pops out of the Summoning Gate, then runs forward in a zig-zag pattern. :'Focus Spirit + A': :'Focus Spirit Finisher: :Weak Point Smash: The summoning gate enables Lana to summon monsters from a small technological device to fight by her side. Weapons Book of Sorcery= |-|Spear= |-|Summoning Gate= Badge Materials :See also: Hyrule Warriors/Badges Attack Badges= |-|Defense Badges= |-|Assist Badges= Heart Locations Heart Pieces= |-|Heart Containers= Gallery Images= Lana Concept (HW).png|Polished concept Lana DLC 01 - HW.png|Good Witch DLC costume Lana DLC 02 - HW.png|Cia costume from the Master Quest pack Lana DLC 03 - HW.png|Link costume from the Twilight Princess pack |-|Videos= 『ゼルダ無双』 ラナ（魔導書）プレイムービー|Book of Sorcery play demo 『ゼルダ無双』 ラナ（大樹）プレイムービー|Spear play demo External Links *Zeldapedia page, Zelda Wiki page Category:Zelda Characters